


Every Little Sliver

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Every month, Severus weighs the risk against the reward.





	Every Little Sliver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Wand in a Knot 24 hour porn challenge to Acatnamedeaster's awesome prompt of "hunger." Written in a mad rush with 34 minutes to spare! Therefore it is completely un-beta'd. Ping me if you notice anything horrendously wrong. ;)

Severus looks up from food prep to catch Remus, tied to the chair across the room, licking his lips. Severus swears he sees the sharpened canines that he knows for a fact had receded hours ago, and there is a chill that runs up his spine, and another sensation all together in his groin. 

He returns his eyes and concentration back to the counter right before he almost slices into his finger instead of the raw meat he’s preparing for his ailing lover. He hears the hungry whine from across the room but ignores it so as to avoid any undue accidents. Remus hasn’t been in his animal form since the sun rose that morning, but it was still a stupid idea to expose his olfactory senses to such a tantalizing treat as human blood.

“Severus, please,” Remus pleads, his voice hoarse and painful sounding. He tugs at the restraints. Severus looks back at him fondly, but doesn’t give into Remus’ request. He knows from years of testing and perfecting, how to bring Remus back to him. He knows all about the Cycles of Being Remus Lupin. He knows about how the lunar cycle affects him and his hungers, his moods. He marvels that every little sliver of the waxing and waning moon brings on another aspect of the man he’s loved in one way or another for most of his life.

As the moon loses slivers of itself, Remus’ hunger is for nourishment, sustenance. He’s not fully himself until that first full stomach, feasting on foods that in his true, pure human form would make his stomach turn. It’s the side-effect of isolation and imprisonment while the full moon reigns, when all he really wants is to hunt, to devour, to consume.

Severus approaches Remus, a tray of raw meat and a goblet of his own brewed elixir that, when he raises it to Remus’ lips, he drinks greedily, the overflow running down his chin. The medicinal herbs do their job immediately and Severus can feel Remus’ heart rate slow as he positions himself on Remus’ lap, placing the food on the table beside them. 

“Severus,” Remus begins again, but Severus stops him with his lips pressing to Remus’. This time Remus licks Severus’ lips instead of his own, and this time his whine is for a different hunger. Severus too shares this hunger, but then Remus’ whine turns to a growl and Severus knows he’s not ready. 

“Patience,” Severus hums, bringing a piece of the meat to Remus’ lips, struggles against the instinct to turn away from the indecency of Remus’ snarls and bites at the flesh, moaning and throwing his head back in the ecstasy of appetence. 

Severus forces his blood pressure to stay steady, to stay away from the ache beginning in his groin as he thinks of that other hunger, the one that builds in the waning moon. Then there is only one thing that can satisfy Remus, one thing he hungers for, aches for: Severus. 

There’s a danger in that hunger too--the days closest to his transformation always come with risk, but also reward-- after all these years Severus knows what to expect. But, sometimes it’s the unexpected that drives them both. The urgency of Remus’ fingers tugging and tearing at Severus’ buttons and ties, all his restrains being torn away with haste and need. Remus pushes Severus to where he wants him, as if Severus wouldn’t go willingly. His eyes burn on Severus’ exposed skin, his slow smile dangerous and ravenous. Severus returns his smile with his own that is both invitation and dare. 

Severus rolls over, rising up on his knees, presenting himself to Remus like the dog in heat Remus is sniffing around for. Remus bites his lip and there’s a flash of something tender and grateful in his eyes before he goes to mount Severus. It isn’t until his cock is positioned to Severus’ hole that Remus remembers the human niceties and with a snap of his fingers, summons lube. He hastily slathers it along his length before taking his slicked fingers to Severus, spreading Severus’ legs farther apart with his knee, he inserts a finger with a stroke and swirl.

Severus gasps and pleads for more, for now. _Right, fucking now._

In normal days, in New Moon days, Remus would tease, would prolong, make Severus beg for every inch, but not on waning gibbous days, those days hunger wins everything. Remus grips Severus’ hips painfully, but that sensation is washed over by the driving pulse of Remus’ cock diving into Severus hard and fast. He pushes Severus away then pulls him back, his balls slapping Severus’ arse with every thrust. 

Severus curses and demands more, harder. Remus stills, buried deep in Severus’ arse for a moment, running his hand along Severus' spine, twining his fingers at the long hair at his nape and tugging Severus’ head back and as he pulled his hair, he pounded deeper, harder. Severus reaches with one hand for his cock, but Remus growls and he stops. 

“Don’t touch yourself. Let me come, then let me taste you.” Remus says between his teeth as he rushes for his release. 

Severus whines. “Need you.”

“Need you more,” Remus counters as he pumps one, two, three more times and comes hard, filling and dripping out of Severus. He wastes no time with cleaning up as he rolls Severus over and licks his tongue flat against Severus cock from scrotum to tip, swirling his tongue along the slit, lapping up the precome greedily. Severus begs again, though he need not, Remus isn’t teasing, isn’t tantalizing, is focused on one thing only. Giving pleasure, bringing his lover to completion with his tongue, his mouth and his throat, swallowing against his length, digesting his come in a satisfying, satiated gulp.

And, as Severus remembers the reward of the waning moon, he wipes his thumb along the corners of Remus mouth, taking away the pooled blood of the animal sacrificed to his ravenous lover’s hunger. Yes, Severus thinks, the memory of that mouth and what it could do still fresh in his mind, the reward was definitely worth the risk.


End file.
